


The Fox and the Flames

by recklesssketches



Series: Quantic shenanigans [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO FINALLY WRITE THIS, Multi, Other, let's get it started, volpina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years prior to the emergence of Plagg and Tikki finding their new bearers, another Kwami had a host as the superheroine Volpina. When she goes rogue, the miraculous is kept with Fu and hasn't been seen since then. But when Volpina rises once again, against the Quantic squad, what are they to do when they have to fight their older sister figure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flames Return

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S GET IT STARTED
> 
> Felix is considering love, and so is Bri (AHAHAHAHA)  
> Volpina  
> is Allegra not straight? completely. Allegra is very much pansexual.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

Bridgette swung over Felix’s head with a bo staff, him ducking and blocking with his own.

“Nice,” she called, going for another attack. “You’re getting a lot better with reaction time.” Bridgette furrowed her brow at Felix’s silence, and blocked when he attacked. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Felix answered blankly, and she then smacked the back of his hand with the end of the staff. "What was that for?"

"I know you're lying, Felix." Bridgette sighed. "Please, just tell me."

"...Am I holding everyone back?"

"What?" she squeaked, ducking Felix's next attack. "Why would you say that?"

"Think about it: all of you guys have these... well, abilities, some more than others, and I'm lacking in every aspect."

"Not true; we don't have your night vision, or your hearing- well, Melodie might, but that's not my point."

"I'm just dead weight." Felix muttered, Bridgette then hitting him on the top of his head.

"You are _not_ dead weight," she pouted, then placed a hand to his cheek, staff at her side. "Felix, you're great in so other many ways. Just because you don't have a weapon or super speed or the ability to create invisible things with your mind doesn't mean that you're dead weight. Maybe you've just got something greater than any of us could imagine. So stop hating yourself."

"Easier said then done," he said softly, resting his head on hers.

 

The silence was broken by Bridgette's earrings beeping frantically.

"Tikki says there's a fire at the Louvre." She said, dropping the weapon and pulling him by the wrist. "Let's go, kitty!"

 

 

When the Lucky duo had reached the Louvre, all they saw was the Quantics frantically trying to put the fire out. Kid Mime had created a fire hose with no effect, Melodie had broken into the museum to retrieve a fire extinguisher, and Mercury was trying to create a vacuum to deprive the fire of oxygen. 

"What's the plan?" Chat Noir asked, Ladybug using her Lucky Charm, a large rocket launcher landing in her hands.

"This is heavy. Help," she struggled, her partner taking the other side and helping support it. "I think we're supposed to shoot it at the fire."

"I'm usually completely behind your ideas, but isn't it bad to fight fire with fire?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No. Shoot it."

"Clear!" Ladybug yelled, the Quantics looking up and scrambling away, before both Ladybug and Chat fired off the rocket. Once it was close enough to the fire, it exploded, water raining down upon the flames and extinguishing it. 

"Isn't firefighting a bit of a downgrade for us?" Mercury asked once everyone regrouped. "Usually we're fighting akumas and saving Paris."

"It's art; we can't let it burn." Melodie protested. "Alley cat, back me up."

Chat sniffed, "Something's burning."

All five turned around, silent as they read the message the fire spelled out:

 

**_M I S S  M E,  Q U A N T I C S ?_ **

**_\- V_ **

 

 

 

 

"What preparations have been made to meet my demands, my protege?" The man on the screen said, voice distorted and back to the camera.

"All of the preparations have been completed," the girl said, kneeling before the screen. "You will have their miraculous, and then the power needed to start Phase Two."

"That's my little fox," he chided, "Always waiting for your prey to fall into your trap."

"And they will, I assure you. First, I must find their Achilles heels. Especially the one in the spots and the cat."

"I trust that you will see to it my plan is put into effect, and I promise you, when this is completed, you will get your wish. Tomorrow, you strike, Volpina."

"Yes, my Monarch." Volpina nodded, and the screen went black.

 

 


	2. The Monarch's Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quantics attend a party, get in a fight, and someone gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who ordered angst

 

"Allegra, just stop for five minutes, please!"

Bridgette was chasing after her friend down the halls of Fu's sanctuary, turning down corridor after corridor as the blonde tried to escape her. But, with enough speed gained, she jumped onto Allegra's back and pinned her down.

"No, no, no, I'm under an oath. I can't tell you!" Allegra squirmed around under her, Bridgette rolling her eyes and helping her up. "Bri, if I could tell you, I would have done it by now. But if I do, I might set on fire."

"Please, Alle," Bridgette whispered. "We just want to know who V is."

"And quickly," Felix added, dragging Claude and Allan by their collars. "These two won't talk either. Also, I ran at least- what do Americans use? Miles?- I ran at least two miles trying to catch Allan."

The blonde girl looked over to the other two, who shrugged, Allan rubbing his temples. "Do it," he sighed. "We can't hide her forever."

  
  


"All members of Fu's elites are chosen for a reason," Allegra started. "Each with specified skills and parallels that the Kwami or talisman could fix and enhance. I was chosen for a voice of reason, and growing up, I couldn't express what I thought. Music was a way I could scream my heart out without even saying a word. Allan, he was chosen for quick thinking, but also to fix his quick judgement. Claude was chosen for protection and strength, and to give him strength for a new family. Felix was chosen for freedom, and Plagg gave him that. Bridgette was chosen for justice, and Tikki brought her responsibility where she lacked it."

"Alle, we can skip this." Claude reminded.

"No, actually, we can't. I know where this is going; just hold on." she rolled her eyes. "Where was I? Right."

"The bearer of the Fox was a girl named Lila. She was chosen for temperance and truth, given the abilities to create illusions out of an ancient magic commonly described as fox fire. She was a strong, fierce warrior; the best on the team, although she relied on her powers too often. However, that came with a price. With the temperance came a short temper, and she often judged herself and her actions too highly. She was upset the day I was given the Flute of Fu, and went to him trying to persuade to either it be given to her, or extend my training until I was ready; she had studied every text and every way of using it, so she would have been the proper wielder. In a way, she was right. I don't know how to work this as well as she would.

"Fu had told her that time would tell the answer and show the truth, and she demanded to know what it had meant. Being himself, Fu didn't answer her directly. She stepped too far out of line, and her miraculous was taken from her. She was stripped of everything that made her great, and wouldn't get it back until she passed a test. She was cast away, and cut off from all communication to us. Two weeks later, we found out she had succumbed to temptation, and became corrupted by Butterfly. Now she's back, using the name she had hen she was one of us:  _Volpina._ "

  
  


After long moments of silence, Allan stood, pulling a card from his hat. "I found this at the Louvre yesterday after the fire was put out. It's an invitation to a gala, signed by her. And, judging by the stain-glass butterfly, this could also be a trap to play into Butterfly's hands."

Felix took the invitation from his hand, and furrowed his brow. "My father got an invite two weeks ago, and he wants me to be the representative for the company, since he's in Milan at the moment. I can get us in."

"Really?" Bridgette jumped to peer over his shoulder. "But how will we get in? We have two invites."

"We could impersonate representatives from different branches of your dad's company," Claude suggested. "Admit it, alley cat. I'm a genius."

"...That is a genius idea, and it leaves a sour taste in my mouth to say that to you." Felix sighed.

"You love me."

"Shut up, Bonnefroy."

"Harsh."

"However," Felix said, changing the subject. "You all have to be absolutely perfect. It's black tie formal, and thousands of companies will be there. If you even step just a bit out of place, we will be thrown out."

"Long story short, best behavior." Bridgette said.

  
  


  
  


The event was held outside of the city at a summer house belonging to an Italian man.

Bridgette's arm was looped through Felix's, her hair pinned up and weairing a beige dress decorated with flowers and a pearl necklace. Allegra, in a indigo dress with her hair down and loose for a change, was right behind them, Claude and Allan following in suit.

“Sir, hats are not permitted indoors. It is disrespectful.” The attendant at the door said to Allan.

He held a hand up and nodded, pulling his hat off and stuffing it into his back pocket and ran a hand through his hair. “What?” Allan blinked. “It's an undercut; they're back in style in America. Gotta keep up with the trends for my father's business.”

“What does he run?”

“Sports industries.” he replied, and jogged to catch up with the group before another question could be asked.

“That's a lot of people.” Allegra muttered under her breath. “Is she even here?”

“We'll have to look around.” Bridgette replied. “She'll probably try to blend in. After all, two of us don't even know what she looks like. I'm imagining black dress, red lips, elegant and inconspicuous.”

“Well, I say orange faux fox fur coat, but other than that you're dead on.” Claude pointed across the room to what he had described, a tall, tanned girl with long, brown hair cascading down her back and tied at the very end, in a black dress and an orange fur coat holding her invitation up to an attendant, who moved out of the way and let her pass through a door before anyone could noticed.

“So, what do you think was behind that door?” Felix asked.

“Nothing good.” Bridgette replied. “But look around. Do you see what everyone but us has here? _Butterfly pins._ I think we walked into a monarch's court.”

“So you're saying this is a trap?” he shrugged. “I'm not surprised. Let's move.”

  
  


Once to the attendant at the hidden door, Felix flashed the invitation and gestured to the other four. The attendant nodded and pulled the door open, closing it behind the groups as they filed in. Stairs coiled around a large pole, leading into a trap door at the top, where Lila was waiting on the roof, on a landing pad marked with a large, stain-glass butterfly print.

“I see you got the message, Quantics.” she called. “And you know what I'm going to do next.”

“Lila, please, you can come back.” Allegra said softly, reaching for her handbag, where she concealed the Flute of Fu, and the others transforming. “We don't have to do this.”

“Sorry, songbird, but my Monarch wants his jewelry.” Flames circled around her feet and engulfed her, then revealing the orange and black suit of Volpina, the fox ears on her head, and a long, staff-like flute in her hand. “And as his Sentinel, I don't come back empty handed.”

Allegra's flute was pulled out, a golden stream of energy emitting from it wrapped around Volpina's waist as she transformed into Melodie, and snapped her wrist down, bringing the fox down to the ground.

Volpina rose, pulling on the energy stream and forcing Melodie forward, where she threw her across the landing pad, and blocked Kid Mime before he could even land a hit. Her ear twitched, and eyes followed Mercury as he blurred past her, but pushed with her flute into his path and sent him scrambling to the ground.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were attempting to attack from behind, but with another twitch of her ears, she pushed herself up on her flute and vaulted over the duo, kicking Chat in tha back and blocking Ladybug's fist.

“Let's have a little fun, shall we?” Volpina smirked, and played a note on her flute, flames surging and creating copies of herself, one for each Quantic, as they attacked.

“My Lady, try an attack from above!” Chat called. “You have wings.”

“Yeah, and I don't know how to use them.” She replied, pulling her yo-yo into a staff, and shoving it through the illusion, watching it erupt into a puff of flames.

The other illusions of Volpina disappeared, and she twisted her flute in her hands, fox fire forming a mallet head at the top of the flute. “I'm gonna squash the bug!” she growled, and swung down, narrowly missing Kid Mime's hand.

“No time to try and figure it out.” Chat picked Ladybug up, looking up at the sky. “Ready?”

“Throw me.” She ordered, and before she knew it, she was tossed into the air, pleading for her wings, and Tikki obliged, the pink wings flying out from her back. Up above, she could see the other four trying to keep up with the wildfire of Volpina, each trying to get close, but failing.

The fox girl looked up and grinned at her, the hammer head popping off the flute and soaring towards her, blasting against her side into a burst of flames, the wings flickering, and disappearing, before Ladybug was falling.

  
  


Chat was already running to catch her, but Volpina was faster, and caught her by the back of her suit, Ladybug unconscious, blood at her hip and running down from the corner of her mouth, but still breathing. Volpina's ears pricked up, and she raised the hand with her flute, “Sorry, I'd love to take the cat as a prize too, but my Monarch says otherwise.”

A rope ladder fell from a blimp up above, the logo matching that of the landing pad, Volpina lodging her flute into a slip on her back, and grabbing onto the rungs, the ladder pulling up before Chat Noir could grab his lady.

“You want your princess so bad? Conquer the queen first!” The fox yelled, before they were out of sight.

“My Lady!” Chat cried after them.

  
  


“ _Give me back My Lady!”_

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


At the third knock of the door, Bridgette's mother opened the door to the four.

“Oh? You're back earlier than I expected... Where's my daughter?”

  
  


“Ms. Cheng,” Allan sniffled, turning his hat over in his hands to calm himself. “We were on our way back, and we ran into a group of men...”

“What are you trying to say. Why do you all look like you went through hell and back.”

“We were jumped. And they took Bridgette.”

Ms. Cheng covered her mouth with a hand and turned away, taking four steps before collapsing to her knees. “My baby,” she cried. “My baby was kidnapped.”

“We tried to stop them.” Allegra whispered.

“They were too strong.” Claude whimpered. “We tried everything. Felix, he tried running after the van, but he lost them after two blocks.”

At the mention of his name, Felix was in the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp, before pouring another and repeating the process.

“My baby,” Ms. Cheng repeated. “We have to call the police.”

“We're looking for her, we promise.” Claude's voice cracked. “I'm trying to track her phone, and Allegra has already made a few calls...”

“Please, you have to help me find my baby.”

  
  


While Claude and Allan were attempting to get Ms. Cheng to get a wink of sleep, Felix had finished half the bottle of wine before Allegra took it from his hands. “Give it back.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I've seen what happens when people go down this path. Mom's still recovering.”

“Please, Allegra, let me just drink until I'm gone.” Felix pinched his nose bridge. “It makes me stop thinking.”

“You're drunk, Felix.”

“Being drunk is better than being guilty!” He snapped. “It's my fault... I wasn't fast enough...”

“It wasn't your fault; it was all ours.”

“I let them take My Lady.” Felix squeaked, sliding his back down the cabinets to the ground and his head falling into his hands. “I let her take _My Lady.”_

 


End file.
